


Stony AA

by MyloShinobu



Series: Stony Tales [8]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: Ellos se conocieron de muchas formas, ahora tienen una historia de amor que no necesitaba de muchas palabras.-Tony, ¿recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?





	1. Grande Amore

**Author's Note:**

> M-preg- porque me gusta más que el omegaverse #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Esta es una historia peculiar. No suelo escribir así pero esto surgió.
> 
> Ya era hora de los AA.
> 
> *Hombres M son hombres que pueden embarazarse (es un término mío muy original #sarcasmo)
> 
> Canción: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3DQATvwX4aI

_Cada vez que pienso en ti_

_En el perfume dulce de tu piel tan pura_

_Es una fuerza inmensa que pinta_

_Mi cielo de dos mil colores_

 

-Hmmm... Bueno, si hablamos de eso puedo decirte que bailan mejor ellos que los de en medio-señalo el rubio a una pareja de la cual todos se estaban riendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? El tipo técnicamente se está convulsionando y la chica se aleja con pena-Steve soltó una risa jocosa.

-El esfuerzo es lo que cuenta. Además... Se ve que quiere impresionarla.

-Pero la chica esta aterrada. Dudo mucho que la impresione con eso. Necesita pulir sus pasos.

-Bueno... Si hablamos de eso... Yo tampoco sabía bailar cuando nos conocimos-el castaño rió recordando el hecho.

-Pero eras tierno.

-¿Tierno? ¿Quién puede ser tierno haciendo el ridículo?

-Para lo mal que lo hacías muchas chicas querían enseñarte a bailar.

-Hmmm... Por pena seguramente-suspiro sintiendo vergüenza de sí mismo.

-¡Claro! Seguro era eso... Un chico guapo, alto, y con sonrisa coqueta teniendo problemas para bailar... La oportunidad perfecta.

-Espera... ¿Dijiste coqueta?-el castaño lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-Sí, coqueta.

Se miraron por unos segundos, tal vez minutos. Parecían tener una conversación con las miradas y respiraban muy cerca. Sus labios estaban muy cerca. Un carraspeó les llamó la atención, voltearon para mirar a quién los interrumpió. El chico de lentes y de cabello rubio oscuro los miraba de forma cansada.

-¿Nos vamos o seguirán coqueteando ahí?-ambos miraron a su grupo de amigos que los esperaba. Estaban en una plaza donde había un evento de baile o algo así, simplemente se habían perdido en su conversación mientras esperaban a los demás.

-¿Quién coquetea?- pregunto el castaño encaminándose a donde estaba el resto del grupo, el rubio sonrió para sí.

-¿En serio, Steve? ¿Pueden ser menos obvios?

-¿Estás celoso, Clint?-este rodó los ojos con fastidio y se encaminaron con los demás.

 

***

Jadeaban buscando recuperar el aliento. El castaño llegó segundo mirando como el sudor de Steve recorría su frente hasta su cuello, desabrochó un poco su sudadera para que entrara aire fresco. Habían recorrido un largo tramo y Tony siempre llegaba al final. Sentía que sus piernas temblaban de tanto correr.

-Has mejorado-dijo Steve limpiando el sudor con una toalla que llevaba en su cangurera.

-¿Te burlas de mi?-preguntó Tony poniéndose de cuclillas. Steve rió.

-Claro que no... En serio has mejorado. Me siento orgulloso de ser tu instructor. Pronto podrás ganarme.

-¡Oh, cállate!

Antes de continuar con su conversación, dos chicas se acercaron al rubio. Los habían visto correr desde temprano pero hasta ahora se animaron a hablarles. Steve se sorprendió al ser el objeto de deseo de las chicas, comúnmente es Tony quien llama la atención. Le pidieron su teléfono, iba a mentir que no tenía pero lo llevaba en la mano para contar el tiempo que corrían.

-Lo siento-dijo Tony interponiéndose entre ellas y Steve, tomó el teléfono que el rubio llevaba en la mano-. No tiene teléfono.

-¿Entonces nos das el tuyo?-dijo una de las chicas, Tony les sonrió y salió corriendo.

-¡Tony!

Medio disculpándose se fue corriendo tras él. Lo alcanzó en un árbol gigante donde estaba recargado recibiendo la brisa de la mañana. Steve notó la figura bien trabajada de Tony, se acercó para recargarse a su lado. Tony se volteo a verlo recargando uno de sus hombros en el árbol, Steve lo imitó para quedarse viendo de frente.

-Me gusta tu camisa-Tony dibujo la línea del pecho al ombligo de Steve, este sonrió complacido.

-Me lo has dicho varias veces.

Se miraron, Tony se acercó para colocar el celular de Steve en su bolsillo. Steve solo lo miró, ambos estaban muy cerca. Tony sonrió, sin alejarse se desabrochó lo que faltaba de su chamarra pero antes de bajar todo el cierre, Steve le terminó de ayudar. Se siguieron mirando, con el deseo en los labios del otro.

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar?-preguntó Tony, Steve sonrió afirmando.

 

***

_No me salen las palabras pero aquí_

__he venido para confesarte_ _

__ya sin_ _ __más temores yo quiero gritarte_ _

__este_ _ __grande_ _ __amore_ _ __,_ _ __amore_ _ __,_ _

__s_ _ __olo_ _ __amore_ _ __ __es esto que siento_ _

 

  
-¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?-preguntó Steve y dirigió el jugo de naranja a su boca.

-Claro que recuerdo. ¿Tú no?

-Sí pero no tengo tan buena memoria como tú. ¿Cómo fue?-Tony sonrió, bebió un poco de su café y lo miró.

-Fue en esa pista de baile... Era el cumpleaños de Sam, creo.

-¡Ah, sí! Yo llegué con Clint... Tú estabas bailando con Natasha-Tony rió y comió algo de su fruta.

-No recuerdo pero terminamos chocando en la pista, volteamos y nos vimos por primera vez. Recuerdo tu aliento ese día... parecía que te habías comido una caja o dos de pastillas de menta. Olías refrescante-Steve rió.

-También recuerdo tu loción...sueles usarla cuando vistes formal. O cuando sales conmigo-Tony sonrió con el bocado en la boca. Steve empezó a jugar con el servilletero.

-Me gustó tu camisa azul-dijo Tony acercando su mano a la de Steve.

-Y a mi tu traje.

Ambos sonrieron, chocaron sus manos y empezaron a juguetear con los dedos del otro. Acariciaban su palma y entrelazaban los dedos. Se miraron con una sonrisa en los labios sin dejar de acariciar la mano del otro.

***

_Dime por qué cuando pienso,_

_Pienso solo en ti_

_Dime por qué cuando hablo,_

_Solo hablo de ti_

_Dime por qué cuando creo,_

_Creo solo en ti_

  
Cayeron en seco con las respiraciones agitadas. Habían entrenado toda la mañana mientras estaba vacío el lugar. Se rieron al caer, Steve estaba encima de Tony, este estaba sentado mirándolo muy de cerca. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

-¿Crees que he mejorado?-preguntó Tony.

-Bastante... para alguien que no suele hacer deporte-dijo Steve sin alejarse, Tony rió.

-Eres todo un orador motivacional.

-Tengo que ser realista.

-¿Crees que algún día pueda ser profesional en eso de combate cuerpo a cuerpo? Me siento listo.

-Has mejorado pero te ganarás una paliza si eso pasa.

-Insisto, el mejor orador motivacional-Steve rió y se acercó un poco más a Tony quien veía con ansias los labios del rubio-. ¿Tienes trabajo?

-Sí.

-Todos allá afuera te necesitan. ¡Eres un héroe!

-Solo apago incendios...No es la gran cosa.

-Has salvado vidas... Yo solo me encierro en un laboratorio y a veces doy clases a adultos con actitud de niños.

-Eres increíble en eso... ¿No has ganado dos premios por tus investigaciones?

-Cuatro pero tampoco es la gran cosa.

-Eres sorprendente...

-Tú aún más.

Sonrieron mientras se veían. Sus cuerpos estaban tensos y los alientos tan cerca incitaban cierto deseo. Aún no habían pasado esa línea pero deseaban hacerlo. Cualquiera acción del otro sería la sentencia de lo que podría pasar entre ellos.

-¿Me guardarías un secreto?-preguntó Steve, Tony alzó la ceja curioso.

-Claro.

Steve chocó sus labios con los de Tony, lentamente fue intensificando el beso. Tony le correspondía. Sus labios compaginaban perfecto, el sabor era tan dulce como lo imaginaban y la lengua del otro sabía dónde ir, como explorar cada parte de la cavidad ajena. Se alejaron por falta de aire.

-Jamás he probado la comida francesa-dijo Steve con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué pena!

Ahora fue Tony quien volvió a acercar sus labios. De nuevo se besaron, ahora más necesitados. El beso era delicioso, los labios chocando con los dientes y las lenguas acariciándose les provocaban sensaciones en todo el cuerpo. De nuevo faltó el aire pero solo se separaron hasta que sonó el teléfono de Steve con una alarma.

-Tengo que irme-susurró en los labios de Tony, este afirmó recuperado el aliento.

Steve, sin ganas, se levantó. Apagó el teléfono y ayudó a levantar a Tony. Fue por sus cosas para dirigirse al baño y apurarse para ir a trabajar. Tony trató de enfriar su cabeza.

-¡¿Estás libre el viernes?!-preguntó Tony, Steve volteo.

-Sabes que sí.

-Podemos... podemos ir a comer a un restaurante francés. Conozco uno-Steve sonrió.

-Suena bien.

***

 

-¿Qué se supone que era eso?-preguntó Steve agradeciendo que el mesero hubiera traído los postres. Era lo único que entendía que era.

- _Escargots_... a mí tampoco me gustaron al inicio pero te acostumbras al sabor.

-Solo me gusto el plato fuerte...lo demás....

-¿Eres de paladar exigente?

-Más bien de paladar simple... comida china o unas pizzas me bastan-Tony sonrió bebiendo un poco de vino.

-¿A dónde iremos después?

-No sé... creo que hubiéramos venido a cenar en vez de comer...

-No me gusta cenar aquí... se llena de gente. En la tarde es más tranquilo... ¿Quieres ir al cine?-no dejaban de verse toda la comida.

-Sí.... Pero no vayas a hablar en la película.

-¿Por qué?

-Sueles arruinar la trama.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que hagan películas con ideas tan tontas y predecibles.

-Aún así...

-Bien... No hablaré... aunque si no encuentro lógica en la trama...-Steve rió notando que era una pelea inútil.

-Te compraré dulces.

***

 

Eran los únicos en la fila de hasta atrás, no había mucha gente. Pensaron que con la buena reseña, la película sería interesante pero a los 10 minutos ya estaban bostezando de sueño. Tony se aburrió tanto que quitó el respaldo del brazo que se interponía entre él y Steve para molestarlo de cerca. Le susurraba sus teorías que terminaban siendo ciertas.

A los 20 minutos las teorías dejaron de importar y solo se miraban a los ojos, la película de fondo. De pronto sus labios se pegaron y empezaron a besarse con insistencia. Steve lo sostenía de cintura mientras Tony se aferraba a los pectorales de Steve. El beso se intensificaba y la película... bueno, quién sabe qué fue de la película.

Se dieron cuenta que la película terminó cuando las luces se encendieron y la gente hablaba o maldecía algo. Se vieron a los ojos, todo el tiempo solo se estaban besando, los labios hinchados los delataban. Sonrieron cómplices pero sin dejar de estar cerca.

-Ya terminó-sentencio Tony mientras la gente salía.

-Deberíamos esperar la otra función.

-O ver otra película.

-¿Cuál quieres ver?

-Cualquiera que tengas en tu casa.

-Te gusta demasiado mi casa.

-Es cómoda... y me gusta tu equipo de sonido.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

-Lo ansió demasiado.

***

 

El sonido de la película es lo único que se escucha en la habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas y el sonido era alto. Tony estaba recostado sobre el cuerpo de Steve mientras se besan intensamente en ese sillón. Steve lo tenía sujeto de la cintura deseando mover sus manos más abajo. Tony se acomoda sobre el cuerpo de Steve para intensificar el beso y hacer fricción sobre sus cuerpos. Gemidos suaves comienzan a inundar la habitación.

El sonido de un teléfono los interrumpió.

Se separaron buscando meter aire a sus pulmones, Tony se levanta para dejar a Steve contestar. Este, con prisa, buscó el teléfono insistente y entró a su habitación para evitar el ruido. Tony puso en pausa la película y encendió la lámpara a un lado mientras busca meter aire frío a su cuerpo.

-Tengo que irme-dijo Steve saliendo de la habitación. Tony solo afirmó.

Steve fue al baño para echarse un poco de agua fría en el rostro y bajar el calor de su cuerpo. Cuando salió, notó que Tony le tenía lista su mochila, sonrío y agradeció con un gesto. Caminaron hacia la puerta pero Steve se volteo antes de irse para ver a Tony que se desconcertó un poco.

-Quédate a dormir-pidió Steve.

-Tengo que trabajar mañana.

-Cuando vuelva podemos ir a desayunar juntos.

-No tengo ropa aquí.

-Tienes tu traje que llevo diciéndote que te lleves pero jamás me haces caso-Tony sonrió y lo siguió mirando.

-¿Desayunaremos donde me gusta?

-Claro...

-Hasta mañana, entonces.

-Si...

-Cuídate.

Tony le dio un beso de despedida, Steve sonrió y se fue animado. Tony no podía quitarse la sonrisa tonta de los labios.

***

 

_Dime que no, que no te vas a marchar_

__yo te diré tu eres mi único_ _  
__Grande_ _ __Amore_ _

 

  
-Te ves agotado-dijo Tony tras sorber algo de café-. ¿No dormiste?-Steve negó.

-Nos tomó toda la noche... por eso llegué tarde.

-¿Tienes que volver?-Steve negó.

-Te ves bien con ese traje...hace mucho que no lo usas.

-Ahora ya no tengo pretexto de ir a tu casa.

-Pero yo si a la tuya-sonrieron y siguieron desayunado-. ¿Hoy tienes trabajo?

-Según mi asistente no... Me vestí en vano.

-Entonces puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo... y olvidar de nuevo ese traje.

-Me gustaría... la cama estaba muy sola anoche.

-Lo compensaré.

-Eso espero.

***

 

-Tienes una linda cintura-dijo Steve desabrochando el cinturón de Tony, este dejo caer su saco.

-Solo vamos a dormir... ¿eh?

-Sí, sí... solo quería decírtelo.

Tony lo dirigió a la cama, se recostó primero y luego Steve decidió usarlo de almohada. No tardo ni unos minutos cuando el rubio ya se había quedado dormido. Tony le acaricio los mechones rubios mientras suspiraba feliz.

***

 

_Ahora todo es primavera ya no hay_

_noches frías sin pensar en nada_

_e_ _n que tengo tanto tanto para darte_  
_p_ _or favor no demores, tu amor es mi guía_

_y por siempre serás_

 

  
-Tu casa es demasiado chica-dijo Tony sentándose a un lado de Steve quien veía la tele, este último lo miró.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé.

-Y la mía es innecesariamente grande.

-Sí, eso también lo sé.

-¿Has pensado mudarte?

-No. Estoy bien aquí.

-Yo quiero mudarme... he visto casas bonitas y amplias. Para familias, supongo.

-¿Quieres que le diga a alguien para que te ayude con el costo?-Tony no dijo nada y miró la televisión con Steve.

-También deberías mudarte.

-No sé...

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos de conocernos?

-3 años... más o menos.

-¿Y de que tu y yo...?

-Un año.

-¿Y no te quieres mudar conmigo?

-Jamás me lo preguntaste.

-No creí que fuera necesario.

 

Rieron mientras Steve le robaba un beso.

 

***

 

Sintió el peso de alguien sobre él. Sin abrir los ojos se imaginaba a su invitado nocturno. Pese a que tenían habitaciones separadas, Tony siempre se metía entre sus cobijas. Eso no hubiera sido un problema si no fuese por la ajustada ropa interior que siempre lleva. Steve le dio un beso para despertarlo pero en cuanto lo hizo, Tony se levanto y lo monto. Estaba recargándose en su pelvis.

 

-Hoy no tienes trabajo, ¿no?-preguntó el castaño acariciándole el torso desnudo.

-No.

-Yo tampoco.

 

Tony lo empezó a besar con desesperación. No llevaba ni 2 minutos despierto cuando el castaño ya le estaba exigiendo que lo acariciara. Steve obedeció dejándose guiar por su impulso. Sintió los muslos de Tony, mordió la clavícula y acarició esos glúteos redondos. Tony gemía mientras movía la cintura para despertar la otra parte de Steve y vaya que se despertó. Steve empezó a tantear el cajón buscando un preservativo pero Tony lo detuvo.

 

-Hoy no es necesario.

 

Steve buscó controlarse antes de morder el cuerpo deseado de Tony, lo lamía y deseaba con ganas. Cuando lo penetro escuchó los sonidos más dulces, sintió la contracción más exquisita y se llenó de las ansias más desesperadas que jamás había sentido por hacer gemir al castaño. Beso a Tony hasta sentir que se quedaba sin labios.

 

-Podríamos comprar una cama-dijo Tony mientras Steve lo penetraba, este lo miró extrañado.

-Ya tenemos dos...

-Pero yo solo quiero una...tú y yo solo necesitamos una.

 

Steve rio mientras volvía a besarlo, Tony lo abrazó del cuello.

***

_Dime porque cuando pienso,_  
_pienso_ _solo en ti_  
_Dime porque cuando amo,_  
_te amo solo a ti_

  
Fue mera coincidencia, él iba con un propósito y resultó que algo salió mal en los laboratorios. Pero nada de qué preocuparse, solo era humo de un leve incendio que ya había sido controlado. Eso no quito que Tony se lastimara el pie y Steve lo estuviera cargando mientras salían del edificio.

 

-Te dije que puedo caminar-se quejó el castaño que no deseaba bajarse.

-Me lo dijiste hace rato y te caíste. Déjamelo a mí.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? Con un extintor hubiera bastado.

-Tenía algo que hacer.

-¿Qué?

 

Llegaron a la salida, Steve le señalo con el rostro que mirara hacia fuera. Tony volteo quedándose sorprendido. Varios de sus amigos, y colegas de Steve, estaban parados con una manta que decía:  _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Tony miró a Steve que sonreía, Tony sentía su rostro enrojecerse y su corazón bailar de felicidad.

 

-¿Sin sortija y con tu traje de bombero?-preguntó Tony tratando de mantener su seriedad, Steve rió.

-En mi bolsillo...pero tendría que dejarte caer si eso hago. Y el traje de bombero... sé lo mucho que te gusta por eso lo usé.

-Jamás me preguntaste si quería salir contigo. Técnicamente no somos novios.

–Nunca lo vi necesario... pero para esto si necesito respuesta.

Tony lo besó abrazándolo del cuello.

-¡Claro que sí!

 

***

_Dime porque cuando vivo,_

_v_ _ivo s_ _olo en ti_

_Grande_ _Amore_

  
Steve preparaba el desayuno, Tony entró dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se sentó en la mesa a probar su café. Medito unos minutos como si buscara las palabras adecuadas.

 

-¿Has visto el History Channel?

-No... ¿hay algo bueno?

-Jamás hay nada bueno ahí. Solo me acordé de algo.

-¿De qué?

-¿Recuerdas que vimos ese estudio en la tele donde te hacían pruebas si eras de los hombres  _M_  o algo así?

-Recuerdo bien como te quejaste de eso-Steve apagó la estufa, entregó el desayuno a Tony y se sentó a su lado.

-Si... Es absurdo el precio. Muy caro para saber si eres parte de la estadística.

-Supongo.

-Pero tampoco era tan ilógico.

-¿Ah, no?

-¿Alguna vez has pensado que las pruebas de sangre son horribles? Te sacan demasiada sangre... podría desmayarme.

-No creo que sea como cuando donas sangre.

-No, no... Los estudios son un caos. Pero los hice.

-¿Qué? ¿Estudios de sangre?

-Esos y otros tantos...

-Ajá... ¿y? ¿Estabas enfermo?

-No enfermo pero sentía cierta fatiga.

-Aja...

-¿Vas ir a trabajar?

-Si...

-Deberías buscar algo diferente.... Ser bombero hace preocuparme.

-Podría buscar algo pero...

-Son dos meses.

-¿Qué?

-Dos meses. A mí también me sorprendió.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Además no llevamos mucho de casados... medio año... Es pronto, supongo... pero...

-Tony-regaño Steve sin entender, Tony lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a su vientre.

-Dos meses...Lo llevo conmigo desde hace dos meses-Steve abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendido. 

-¿Qué?

-Me hice la dichosa prueba... Al parecer entro en esa absurda estadística.

 

Las palabras se le fueron de la boca, de la emoción se arrodillo ante Tony mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura. Tony reía sintiendo las lágrimas de Steve en sus piernas. Le acariciaba los mechones rubios mientras escuchaba, repetidas veces:  _gracias._

***

 

_Dime qué estás_

_que mía por siempre serás_

__dime esta vez que no te voy a_ _ _perder,_ _amore_

 

El turno nocturno lo mataba pero estaba bien mientras buscaba algo más estable. Se rascó los ojos que mostraban fatiga, se estiró y empezó a caminar hacia donde había estacionado su moto. Encendió su celular y un montón de llamadas perdidas y mensajes aparecieron. Se preocupó, antes de poder revisarlas, una llamada entrante de Natasha apareció. Contestó.

 

-¿Qué pasa, Nat?

- _Es Tony...Está en el hospital._

 _-_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué le ocurrió?-silencio- ¡¡NATASHA!!

- _Creo que perdió al bebé._

 

Sintió que su corazón se congelaba. No tuvo tiempo para llorar. Salió corriendo al hospital. Llego tan rápido como su moto y su cuerpo le permitieron. Llegó con Natasha que estaba preocupada, Clint arreglaba un asunto con un tipo que estaba nervioso.

 

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?!-preguntó Steve al llegar, estaba asustado.

-Tony... había salido por algo a la tienda... Un conductor distraído-señaló Natasha al hombre que discutía con Clint-. Cuando llegamos ya era tarde.

 

La rabia de Steve le inundó el cuerpo. Fue hacia el sujeto en cuestión a punto de matarlo a golpes pero Clint lo detuvo. Le dijo que no era el momento, que Tony lo necesitaba y no podía armar un escándalo. Steve lloró, no podría mostrarse débil con Tony y cuando sintió que todo el sufrimiento había pasado, decidió entrar.

Tony estaba sentado, hace unas horas había despertado y la noticia lo tenía sin emociones. Cuando vio entrar a Steve, su cuerpo se rindió y solo pudo llorar. Steve corrió a él para abrazarlo, decirle que todo estará bien. Cuando sintió que se calmó un poco, se hizo espacio en la camilla y se recostó con él. Lo abrazaba mientras Tony sollozaba.

 

-El doctor hablo conmigo...-dijo Tony después de un largo rato llorado y aferrarse a Steve- ¿Recuerdas el estudio? Decía que solo podía ocurrir una vez...

-¿Una vez?

-Depende de cada organismo pero tampoco esperaba mucho.

-Tony...

-Mi cuerpo solo podía tener uno. Ya no habrá otra oportunidad.

-...

-Ya no está...

 

Tony volvió a llorar y se aferró más a Steve que le partía el alma sentirlo así. Le acarició la espalda y el cabello. Lo abrazó con toda la fuerza del mundo. Lo besaba y lo mecía.

 

-¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- preguntó Steve, Tony suspiró y rió un poco.

-Si...

-¿Te acuerdas como fue? Mi memoria es muy mala...-tardó unos minutos en responder.

-Te habías perdido y me pediste indicaciones.

-Es verdad... luego me di cuenta que había llegado media hora tarde y no me dejarían entrar. ¿Qué más era?

-Regresaste y me invitaste un café. Nos quedamos platicando toda la tarde...

 

Tony lo abrazó más soltándose a llorar mientras Steve lo abrazaba de regreso conteniendo su propio llanto.

 

-Seis meses...solo tenía seis meses-apenas susurró Tony mientras temblaba al llorar.

 

***

_Yo te diré tu eres mi único_

__Grande_ _ __Amore_ _

 

El calor era insoportable pero ver a Steve sudando y en shorts le era suficiente. Bruce le hacía compañía, veían jugar a sus amigos basquetbol como todos los meses que hacían sus retos. El equipo de Steve ganó, Tony sonrió complacido. Bruce se alejó para ir con Clint y exigir su dinero de la apuesta. Steve se acercó a él plantándole un beso de lo emocionado que estaba. Tony le ofreció una botella de agua, Steve la tomó y la empinó en su boca con urgencia.

 

-¿No jugaras?-preguntó el rubio tras terminarse el agua de la botella. Tony negó.

-Me siento mareado...tal vez sea el sol.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-¿Y nos bañamos juntos?-Steve rió.

-¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntos?

-Quiero quitarte esa camisa...aunque el sudor me deja ver lo que quiero.

-Idiota.

-¿Me harás el amor en la bañera?

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

-Si...-Steve lo beso mientras acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿Y podemos tener sexo en la regadera?

-Si...

***

 

Steve preparaba el desayuno, un olor extraño llegó a la nariz a Tony pero se acercó a saludarlo como siempre.

 

-Huele raro-dijo Tony sentándose en la barra del desayunador.

-Es lo de siempre.

-Huele raro.

-Últimamente estás muy extraño.

-Apaga eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te huele raro?

-Quiero tener sexo en la cocina. Justo ahora.

-No hemos desayunado.

-Por eso.

Steve suspiró soltando una risita, apagó la estufa y se acercó a Tony. Este solo llevaba un bóxer ajustado y una camisa de un grupo de música. No tardo mucho cuando Steve estaba cumpliendo los caprichos de Tony. Lo hicieron en la barra de desayuno, en el comedor y en una silla. Tony gemía aferrándose al cabello de Steve y este no podía dejar de besar el cuello de Tony.

***

 

Estaban recostados en el parque mirando las nubes.

 

-Esa nube es horrible... parece un escupitajo-Steve rió ante los comentarios de Tony.

-Es como la nube número 500 que te parece eso.

-Ninguna tiene una forma decente. No sé para qué me pongo a buscar una forma cuando no tengo imaginación.

 

Steve rió y luego guardaron silencio. Se tomaban de las manos y escuchaban a los niños jugar a lo lejos. El aire era tranquilo.

 

-¿Cuántos hijos te hubiera gustado tener?-preguntó Tony, Steve se tenso ante un tema que hace mucho no tocaban.

-Tony...

-Hablo en serio.

-No sé...

-Seguro que tres.

-Tal vez...

-¿Te gustan los niños, no?

-Si...pero está bien.

-Sabes... A veces me pregunto por qué la ropa de los niños es tan cara.

-¿Viste ropa de niño?

-Estaba comprando unos tenis y algo de ropa para ti. Solo pase por ahí... ¿Cuánto gastarías en un niño al año? Comida, ropa, colegio... ¡uff! Una inversión enorme.

-Supongo que si... Por eso es bueno tener un trabajo fijo.

-¿Y cómo lo llamarías?

-Mmm... no sé... si fuera niña como mi madre o la tuya... si fuera niño...

-Peter...-interrumpió Tony sonriendo-siempre me ha gustado ese nombre.

 

Permanecieron en silencio.

 

-¿Te gustan los perros?

-Hmmm...si... son lindos.

-¿Te imaginas un cachorro y un bebé en una casa? Debe ser un caos.

-¿Quieres adoptar un perro?

-Sería bueno que creciera con el bebé-Steve se extraño, se levantó para recargarse en su codo y poder mirarlo. Tony le sonreía. Lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a su vientre, Steve sintió perder el aire-. Tres meses...

-Pero...

-Al parecer siempre he sido una excepción en la regla.

 

La sonrisa de Steve se hizo evidente, parecía que la felicidad no podía caber en su cuerpo. Steve lo abrazó mientras lo besaba empezando a soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad. Habían pasado dos años del incidente y el mundo les estaba dando una segunda oportunidad.

Permanecieron abrazados unos minutos y cuando sintió que su llanto había terminado, miró a Tony. Lo beso con ternura mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

 

-Tony... ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?-este rió mientras el rubio se recostaba en su pecho.

-Déjame adivinar... ¿Tienes mala memoria?

-Muy mala... ¿Te acuerdas?

-Creo que fue en un elevador....

 

_Tú eres mi único Grande_ _Amore_


	2. Y vendrán amores

_Y vendrán amores_

_Y no habrá temores_

_Y tendrás felicidad_

Steve azotó la puerta con furia. Provocó el brinco de Tony tras el susto. Jamás lo había visto tan molesto, menos con él pero no podía culparlo... Tony había ocultado cosas y eso siempre era el problema entre ellos. Tony ocultando cosas. Se sentó mirando la puerta esperando a que Steve volviera.

Le dijo que estaban esperando un hijo y Steve era feliz. Lo que no le contó fue los problemas que eso podían ocasionar en Tony. Morir en el mismo parto en el peor de los casos. Steve se enteró hasta que fueron al doctor y este se lo dijo. Cuando llegaron a casa no quiso discutir pero ante la insistente disculpa de Tony, Steve salió dejando a Tony sintiéndose culpable.

Dejó que pasaran unos minutos y cuando tomo valor, salió. Steve estaba fuera del departamento donde vivían, sentado a un lado de su puerta en el pasillo, pensando. Suele hacer eso cuando discuten y no quieren alargar la pelea. No les gustaba estar enojados tanto tiempo.

Tony se recargó a un lado, hizo un leve esfuerzo sentándose junto a él. El vientre ya se le estaba abultado y empezaba a ser complicado moverse. No dijo nada buscando las palabras.

-Steve... Yo...

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?-lo interrumpió- ¿A caso quieres hacerme sufrir? Tony... A veces no te entiendo.

-Lo siento pero no sabía cómo decírtelo. Quería pero... Era complicado. Después de lo que pasamos no quería que nos quitaran la oportunidad. No lo soportaría.

-Yo no soportaría perderte y eso pasa si se complica la situación. ¿Por qué no piensas en ti un momento? ¿En nosotros? Sé que eres el gran Tony Stark, el genio que no le tiene miedo a nada pero... Yo te necesito conmigo. ¿No somos un equipo?

-Siempre será así... Solo yo... Lo siento-Tony se recargó en el hombro de Steve-. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Solo dime que estarás conmigo siempre-Steve sonrió tranquilo.

-¿Estás tratando de cambiar el tema?

-Sí.

-Claro que siempre estaré contigo, Tony... Prométeme te cuidarás y harás todo lo que el doctor te pida.

-Lo prometo si me cargas a la casa y me llevas a la habitación.

-También hay que poner un límite a eso.

-Yo hablaba de dormir pero tu idea me gusta más-Steve lo miró, ambas miradas se contemplaban con ternura. Steve le dio un beso en la frente.

Se levanto para poner en posición y cargar a Tony. No lo había hecho desde la boda. Tony lo abrazó del cuello mientras era llevado. Al observar a ese hombre rubio tan cerca, solo se le ocurrió morderle el costado del cuello provocándole un cosquilleo y una risa a ambos mientras se cerraba la puerta del cuarto.

***

Tony entró molesto, le cerró la puerta a un Steve que parecía desesperado. Steve entró y trató de acercarse a Tony que estaba sentado con un puchero en los labios. Se sentó a su lado buscando su mirada pero Tony se la negaba. Realmente estaba molesto.

-Tony... ¿Por qué te enojas? Ya te dije que solo me saludo. No pasó nada.

-Eso dices tú pero yo vi otras intensiones.

-¿De qué hablas? Peggy solo...

-Tu ex – recalcó Tony, Steve suspiró cansado.

-Tony... Ella está casada y tiene un hijo. Deja de hacerte ideas raras. Ella pasó por ahí y solo me saludó.

Tony no escuchaba, se cruzó de brazos tratando de ignorar a Steve. Este suspiró y lentamente se acercó a Tony para abrazarlo de los hombros. Tony se alejaba pero Steve lo aprisionó en el sillón, lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Estás celoso?

-¿Por qué lo estaría?

-Tony...-Steve, con esfuerzo, lo cargó para sentarlo en sus piernas.

-¿Es por qué he engordado, no?-Steve rió haciendo molestar más a Tony.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Claro que no... Tony. Eres perfecto así... Luces adorable.

-Aja...-Steve lo hizo voltear para darle un beso.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones?

-Hace mucho no hacemos nada...

-Tony. Tenemos que tener cuidado con el bebé...el doctor dijo.

-No tienes que entrar-Tony lo abrazó del cuello. Esos últimos días Tony se mostraba más deseoso y Steve quería controlarse pero, aún con el embarazo, Tony era seductor que perdía contra sus deseos-. Solo hacerlo-Tony hizo un gesto con la mano de arriba hacia abajo, Steve tomó su mano para que dejara de hacerlo, se sintió avergonzado-, tocarme y ya...-continuó Tony, Steve tragó.

-No entiendo como logras hacerme perder la razón.

Steve lo sujetó de los muslos, lo masajeo con sus dedos mientras Tony le robaba un ardiente beso.

***

No entendía como había aceptado el turno nocturno ese día. Se estiró sintiéndose agotado y empezó a caminar a su auto. Tuvo que vender su motocicleta para comprar un auto, ahora que serían una familia tenían que pensar en eso. Como un déjà vu, recordó encender su celular. Por unos segundos temió al ver tantas llamadas ahí y una entrante. Era Natasha, tomó aire.

-¿Hola?

- _¿Steve? Al fin contestas... Tony empezó hace una hora. Ven al hospital de inmediato._

Colgó con alivió, entró al auto y se dirigió al hospital. Estaba emocionado y asustado. Los últimos meses todo había salido bien pero cualquier cosa podría pasar. Lo único que deseaba ahora era que Tony y el bebé salieran de esa.

***

No podía contener las lágrimas, su corazón se estremecía. Natasha le acariciaba la espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo. Steve temblaba conteniendo todos los sentimientos entremezclados. Fue el sentir el tacto de esa suave piel caliente y tersa lo que lo hizo llorar. Era su hijo. Su pequeño estaba ahí. Tony seguía dormido pero Steve estaba desbordando su felicidad.

-Es hermoso-dijo Natasha mirándolo, Steve, mientras lo cargaba, afirmó-. Salió castaño como Tony. Aunque tal vez tenga tus ojos.

-Todo está bien...los dos están bien.

Steve contempló a Tony que había caído rendido por el esfuerzo. Lo tomo de la mano con fuerza. Justo ahora Steve se sentía completo.

***

-Solo les diré una cosa que tendrán que recordar toda la vida de ese niño-dijo el doctor, Steve y Tony se miraron preocupados-. Es un niño enfermizo. Tal vez la situación de su nacimiento pero ha provocado que tenga pocas defensas. Ahora tiene dos años pero tendrán que estar atentos a sus enfermedades.

-¿Eso significa que no puede viajar?-preguntó Tony molestó por no decirle lo que esperaba, ya sabía que su hijo era enfermizo. No tenían que repetirlo siempre que iban a un doctor.

-Por ahora no... tendrán que esperar un año para ver si mejora.

-Gracias, doctor-sentenció Steve que cargaba al pequeño en su regazo.

Salieron del consultorio, Steve cargaba al bebé.

-¿Crees que tenga algo contra nosotros ese doctor?-preguntó Tony pensativo mientras caminaban a la salida-. Siempre repite lo mismo. "por las condiciones de su nacimiento" "Porque nació de un hombre" "Porque es un caso de eso raros y anormales", bla bla bla...

-Por ahora es el único que podemos pagar. Además, ha cuidado bien a Peter.

-No sé... podemos buscar. Doctores hay muchos y mejores. Siento que cada vez que venimos con este Peter se enferma de nuevo... Es más, yo me enfermo de nuevo-Steve rió.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a desayunar?-Tony lo miró.

-¿En esa nueva cafetería?

Steve afirmó dando un suave beso en los labios.

***

-Steve... ¿recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?-este lo miró sorprendido de que al fin hablara. Tony se la había pasado todo el desayuno en silencio mientras él trataba de darle de comer su papilla a Peter.

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo fue?-Tony lo miró con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su café, Steve limpio el rostro de Peter que jugaba con los cubiertos de plástico. Steve miró tras la ventana y volvió a Tony.

-Fue en un parque.

-¡Es verdad! Estabas ebrio ese día-Steve rió.

-Nos sentamos en esa banca del parque a la vez, el choque nos hizo voltear. Lo primero que hiciste fue...

-Te pedí tu teléfono-sonrió Tony, Steve le devolvió la sonrisa mientras tomaba el jugo de naranja. Tony hizo un puchero-. ¿En verdad te tienes que ir?

-Sí... Es un ascenso y será mejor si queremos comprar un departamento más grande. Te prometo será la última vez que nos mudemos por mi trabajo.

-¿Solo un año, no?

-Esperemos que si...

-¿Estás seguro que Brooklyn es buena idea? Hemos vivido bien este tiempo aquí y...

-El barrio no es muy seguro. Además en Brooklyn vive mi madre... Seguro le gustará tener a Peter cerca.

-Mis padres también viven en New York... Y todos nuestros amigos están allá.

-Estaremos en casa-sonrió Steve, Tony se quedó pensativo.

-Un año-repitió Tony recargándose en su asiento.

Steve sonrió y lo tomó de la mano que Tony tenía en la mesa. Este le sonrió de regreso y entrelazaron los dedos. Se contemplaron como si se olvidaran del mundo. Se acercaban poco a poco para besarse cuando el sonido de una mochila cayendo los despertó. Peter empezaba a inquietarse. Solo sonrieron mirándose con pena. Últimamente eso siempre se repetía.

***

Steve estaba cansado de trabajar todo el día. Se estiró saliendo del elevador para dirigirse a su casa. La única ventaja que tiene ese día es que podría prepararse para ir con Tony y Peter al día siguiente. Estaba emocionado, realmente necesitaba verlos. Buenos, más allá de una llamada por Skype que muchas veces cerraba por accidente debido a que él y la tecnología no se llevaban. Abrió la puerta, se dirigió a la sala cuando sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

Tony y Peter estaban en medio de la sala. Peter se emocionó al ver a Steve, Tony lo bajó para que fuera corriendo hacia él. Steve se sorprendió al verlo andar tan rápido. Lo cargó provocando la risa ruidosa de Peter, Tony lo contemplaba sentado en el sillón.

-¿Desde cuándo ya puede correr?-preguntó Steve jugando con Peter, Tony trataba de hacer memoria.

-Creo que hace dos semanas... Realmente fue Clint quién lo ayudó cuando nos fue a visitar. Es su tío favorito-Steve se acercó para sentarse a un lado de Tony, este le sonrió con ternura mientras le depositaba un suave beso-. Te dije que teníamos que cambiar de doctor.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Peter estaba comenzando a desarrollar una especie de asma que no nos dijo ese médico.

-¿Qué?

-No te apures. Natasha lo solucionó y con el nuevo Peter ya está mejor.

-Me hubieras avisado.

-Estabas estresado por el trabajo... No quería empeorar la situación.

-Pero...

-Ya está bien. Por eso venimos a verte y a quedarnos si es posible-Steve lo miró extrañado. Tony le sonrió-. Me dieron la plaza en Columbia. En cuanto les diga puedo empezar-Steve lo abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Al fin los tendré conmigo... No saben cuánto me hacen falta.

-Y tú a nosotros...Peter siempre anda preguntando por ti.

Steve bajó a Peter, este emocionado comenzó a explorar el lugar. Tony aprovechó para sentarse en las piernas de Steve y abrazarlo del cuello. Steve le sonrió abrazándolo de la cintura y acariciando sus piernas.

-Además... mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿no?-Steve afirmó sonriendo-. Mis padres quieren pasar el día con nosotros.

-Mi madre también... Suele sentirse sola en mi cumpleaños. Mi padre cumplía el mismo día que yo.

-Bueno... Tendremos el día libre de cuidar a Peter. Solo tú y yo...

***

Habían llegado corriendo, la lluvia estaba fuerte afuera. Se reían pues habían calculado mal el tiempo en llegar. Se secaron con unas toallas. Steve miró a Tony y como la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo. Tony se secaba el cabello cuando sintió que Steve lo abrazaba por la cintura. Tony sonrió dejándose abrazar.

-Pobre Peter...-dijo Tony sintiendo el cuerpo de Steve tras la ropa mojada-hoy se peleaban por tenerlo. Sabía que mi madre era testaruda pero no tanto.

-Sabes...-Steve se acercó a su oído-. Deberías quitarte la ropa o te vas a resfriar-Tony rió.

-¿No me estás prestando atención, verdad?

-Hoy yo quiero ser mimado por ti...

-¿Quién diría que eres tan caprichoso?

Tony volteo para tenerlo de frente, el cabello de Steve estaba despeinado, para su sorpresa. Steve suele peinarse de lado, siempre muy correcto pero ahora despeinado se veía muy bien. Tony lo acercó lentamente a sus labios y Steve con prisa lo beso, profundizó el beso de inmediato mientras empezaba a quitarle a Tony la ropa húmeda.

***

Tony jadeaba al sentir a Steve embestir una y otra vez. Sus grandes manos apretaban sus muslos provocándole sensaciones en sus piernas. Se sostuvo de su hombro al sentirlo empujar con fuerza, otra vez. Soltó un sonoro gemido cuando Steve tocó el punto que lo enloquecía. Steve también jadeaba desesperado por enloquecer a Tony. Sentir sus manos rasguñándolo, su boca soltando un gemido dulce y el olor a sexo que inundaba el cuarto.

Steve cambio de posiciones con Tony, se sentó para que este quedara encima de él. Tony gimió sintiendo todo el movimiento, se mantuvo con fuerza del cabello de Steve mientras sentía las mordidas en la clavícula y el cuello. Gimió su nombre mientas se aferraba más al cabello rubio pasando sus manos entre los mechones.

-Feliz cumpleaños-le susurró Tony, Steve miró esos ojos cafés coquetos. Sonrió y le dio un fuerte beso con el deseo de consumirlo totalmente. Tony empezó a mover su cintura provocando que Steve soltara un gemido en sus labios. Steve lo sostuvo con fuerza de ese voluptuoso trasero, lo apretó y olía el aroma que Tony emitía cuando estaba cerca del orgasmo. Le mordió el cuello.

-Te amo, Tony...

Este le sonrió para sellar con un beso ese momento.

***

_Dejaré una luz prendida_

_La ventana abierta_

_Y vendrán amores_

_Y vendrán amores_

 

-¿Tienes todo en orden?

-Si-contestó esa dulce voz de niño.

-¿Mochila?

-Listo

-Almuerzo

-Ya

-¿Suéter?

-Tony...-interrumpió Steve- Vamos a llega tarde. Peter tiene que irse.

-Pero es una revisión de que lleve lo fundamental.

-Es la octava vez que lo haces. ¡Vamos! Está listo.

Bajaron del auto, cada uno tomó a Peter de una mano para encaminarlo a la puerta del edificio. Tony suspiró dándose ánimos, se acuclillo junto a Steve para ver mejor a Peter que estaba algo abochornado por la sobreprotección de sus padres.

-Te portas bien-inicio Steve.

-Nada de problemas-siguió Tony.

-Te comes todo.

-Si te da frío te pones tu suéter.

-Si sientes problemas al respirar, avísale a la profesora inmediatamente.

-No vayas a hacer destrozos.

-No...

-¿Ya me puedo ir?-preguntó Peter al notar que ya todos habían entrado.

Resignados, lo dejaron ir. Vieron como se adentraba a la escuela, era recibido por las profesoras quienes aseguraron que estaría bien. Tony se colocó unos lentes de sol y se acercó al auto. Steve lo abrazó por la cintura dándole un beso en la nuca.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Steve.

-Claro... ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Peter estará bien.

-Ya sé.

-¿No se supone que el que debía llorar es él?

-Cállate...

***

Era conducido por el pasillo a su casa por ese hombre de cabello rubio oscuro y lentes. Suspiró profundamente cansado sabiendo lo que ocurriría. Llegaron a la puerta, el hombre tocó la puerta que fue abierta de inmediato por ese hombre que justo ahora estaba furioso.

-¿De nuevo?-preguntó Steve.

-Si... Tu hijo es un caos.

-Gracias por traerlo, Clint.

-Asegúrate que no se repita.

-No lo hará-Steve lo hizo pasar, Peter entró esperando en la sala, Tony estaba ahí, con los brazos cruzados. Steve volvió con Clint-. Lo siento, en serio.

-Agradece que soy yo el que siempre lo atrapa-Clint le dio una mochila llena de latas de pintura-. Si fuese otro de mis compañeros seguro ya hubiera sido arrestado. Habla con él, Steve... Hoy fue el edificio más alto-Steve suspiró cansado.

-Me saludas a Nat.

-Claro. Nos vemos.

Steve vio a Clint irse, cerró y se acercó a la sala donde estaba Peter, con la mirada de Tony encima, y esperando el seguro regaño.

-¿En serio? ¿Rayar un edificio?-preguntó Tony con cierta burla en su pregunta.

-Peter...-Steve trató de actuar calmado- ¿Qué está pasando contigo? No deberías hacer esto.

-¡Ustedes no saben nada!

-Sé que te estás volviendo un delincuente-dijo Tony irritado.

-¡Déjenme en paz!-gritó Peter quitándole la mochila a Steve y corriendo a su cuarto.

-¡Ey!-se levanto Tony para ir tras él-¡Ven aquí!-Peter se encerró en su habitación, Steve detuvo a Tony de su intento de golpear la puerta.

-Déjalo... mañana hablaremos con él-Steve lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a la sala para sentarlo en el sillón.

-Me voy a volver loco.

-Tranquilo...-Steve le acarició el cabello calmándolo-. Por ahora dejemos que pase su enojo y hablamos con él.

-¿Está así por la muerte de mis padres?

-Es posible. Así se portó cuando murió mi madre. Sabes cuánto los quería.

-¿Crees que le asusta el tema de la muerte?-Steve le dio un beso en la frente calmándolo.

-¿A quién no? Todo estará bien. Le hablaremos al respecto...no creo que pase a mayores.

-Estoy preocupado... ¿Y si no podemos con esto? Si no llega a ser un buen hombre en su vida... yo...

-Tranquilo, Tony... Todo estará bien. Lo que ahora importa es tenerle paciencia y hablar con él.

Tony se abrazó a Steve mientras este le daba un beso en la sien y le devolvía el abrazo.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo toda la vida?-preguntó Tony, Steve rió.

-Te lo prometo.

***

Los birretes de graduación volaron al aire, seguidos de gritos de celebración y aplausos. La despejada tarde de otoño anunciaba un día calmado. Steve y Tony esperaban bajo un árbol que soltaba sus últimas hojas amarillentas y secas. A lo lejos la imagen de un chico alto, castaño y con el típico traje azul de graduación acercándose con entusiasmo. Los abrazó del cuello mientras le devolvían el abrazo.

-¡Felicidades, Pete!-dijo Steve dándole unos golpecitos de ánimo en la espalda.

-Creí que nunca pasaría-dijo Tony mientras Peter los veía y les entregaba su diploma.

-Hay alguien que les quiero presentar-Steve y Tony se miraron sorprendidos. Peter volteo e hizo una señal a una chica pelirroja para que se acercara. Llegó junto a Peter sonriendo y algo apenada-. Ella es Mary Jean...

-Un placer conocerlos-dijo la chica saludándolos, Steve y Tony le sonrieron.

-¿Estás saliendo con mi hijo?-pregunto Tony algo sorprendido.

-Si-contestó Mary Jean nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Tony incrédulo, Steve soltó una risita mientras Peter suspiraba cansado.

-Creo que es un buen chico-dijo ella-. Aunque algo gruñón y aburrido-lo último lo dijo en tono de complicidad.

-Me agrada la chica-sentenció Tony.

-Es un placer, Mary Jean-dijo Steve.

Ella se sintió entusiasmada sonriéndole a Peter. Tony pudo notar esa mirada de complicidad con Peter. Suspiró como si le trajera recueros y miró a Steve que le sonreía entendiendo lo que había cruzado por su cabeza.

 

***

_Paz y guerra y treguas_

_Hay creciendo dentro de ti_

_Y querrías ya llorar_

_Y querrías ya correr_

_Y te quedas ahí_

 

-¡Por Dios, Tony! ¿Dónde dejaste las llaves?-gritó Steve buscando entre los sillones.

-No tengo idea... Deben aparecer.

-¿Qué demonios...? ¿Y ya hiciste el pago? La última vez...

-Lo hice, déjame tranquilo. Últimamente traes un humor...-Tony tomó su café en una taza que recién le había regalado Steve, traía un gato en ella.

-¡No estoy de mal humor! Tú te lo tomas todo demasiado con calma...

-¿Qué? ¿Vamos a discutir por esto?

-No estoy discutiendo.

-Pues últimamente parece que sí...

-¡Deja de distraerme! Tengo que encontrar las llaves.

-Steve no deberías...-el latido de un corazón resonó en sus oídos haciéndolo sentir un mareo-.Steve...

-Déjame en paz, Tony-dijo buscando en el sillón sintiendo su objetivo.

-Steve...-un hormigueo recorrió su brazo izquierdo.

-Creo que las encontré-dijo Steve sacando lo que parecían unas llaves.

El sonido de una taza quebrándose le llamó la atención, volteo notando como Tony se apretaba con fuerza el pecho y el aire se le cortaba.

-¿Tony?-este cayó al suelo-¡¡¡TONY!!!

***

Caminaba con dos vasos con café de la máquina en sus manos. Llegó donde estaban dos hombres, pensando y preocupados. Entregó un café a cada uno que lo recibieron por mera cortesía pues no tenían ganas de nada. El más nervioso era el rubio que parecía temblar.

-Todo estará bien, papá-dijo Peter al notarlo tan asustado-. No hay nada de qué preocuparse-Steve solo afirmó pero no mostraba ninguna reacción.

Quedaron en silencio un rato, Mary Jean se había sentado a un lado de Peter acariciándole la espalda dándole ánimos. Habían pasado seis horas y no recibían respuestas sobre Tony. Steve estaba pensando lo peor. Un doctor salió.

-¿Familiares del señor Stark?-preguntó, los tres se levantaron inmediatamente.

-Soy su esposo... ¿Cómo está?-el doctor lo miró con un suspiró.

-Está estable, en unas horas despertará pero... tiene Arritmia cardiaca... su corazón está débil. Intervenimos pero... al parecer es algo hereditario por lo que tendrá problemas de este tipo a futuro. Lo que sufrió recién fue como un leve infarto-Steve sentía que se le iba el alma del cuerpo.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Ahora no pero en cuanto despierte haré que una enfermera lo venga a buscar para que lo puedan ver.

-¿Tendrá que operarse de nuevo?-preguntó Peter.

-Sí, si el problema persiste.

-¿No puedo verlo antes?-insistió Steve, el doctor lo miró con compasión.

-Está bien. Sígame por favor.

Steve siguió al doctor sin mirar atrás. Peter se abrazó a Mary Jean con fuerza.

***

Sintió pesadez en sus parpados al tratar de abrirlos. Lentamente la imagen se hizo nítida y pudo observar al hombre frete a él. Parecía cansado, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, sonreía lastimeramente mientras le apretaba la mano. Sonrió con la poca fuerza que tenía.

-Steve...-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, este se limpio las lágrimas y le sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Podría estar mejor... ¿Qué pasó?

-Un infarto... algo hereditario. ¿Lo sabías?

-Me contó algo mi madre pero... dijo que era muy raro... casi a nadie de mi familia le pasaba...

-Te dijo lo mismo sobre el embarazo...

-Siempre he sido una excepción en la regla...

-Dios...-Steve soltó unas lágrimas mientras acercaba la mano de Tony a su rostro, este le acarició con las pocas fuerzas que iba recuperando.

-Steve... ¿recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?-Steve lo miró, le acarició la mejilla, el rostro de Tony se veía tan enfermo y cansado que por un instante tuvo miedo de que lo separaran de él.

-En el parque... yo iba corriendo y chocamos...-las lágrimas seguían fluyendo mientras Tony le acariciaba la mano con sus yemas.

-Te invité un helado...-Steve sonrió pesadamente.

-Lo acepté aunque nunca me ha gustado lo dulce.

Steve sentía los mechones castaños de Tony, le acariciaba la mejilla y sentía su calor. Temía que algún día desapareciera de sus manos. Tony le sonreía.

***

Eran finales de otoño, el frío viajaba por el viento. Una recepción en esa azotea y un brindis seguido de unas risas animadas y aplausos. Tony se levantó con la copa en alto y ante la mirada expectante de todos.

-Brindemos por la felicidad de mi hijo-sonrió mirando a Peter y Mary Jean sentados a su lado y luego a Steve-. Porque le dé toda a felicidad que a mí me ha dado la vida-. Miró al resto de los invitados-. Brindemos por el amor. ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!-todos corearon y alzaron sus copas.

Tras el brindis, siguió la comida y ahí a los bailes. Steve y Tony contemplaban, a lo lejos, a Peter y Mary Jean felices, sonriendo y compartiendo un beso. Los amigos de Peter felicitándolo, tomándose fotos y riendo. Tony se sintió extrañamente nostálgico. Se alejó para acercarse al barandal y observar el resto de la ciudad. El aire era amable y suave.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Steve poniéndose al lado de él.

-Nada... es solo... Me trajo recuerdos.

-¿De nuestra boda?

-Si...el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido... Peter ha crecido tan rápido.

Steve sonrió, con una melodía de fondo, tomó a Tony de la cintura. Este lo tomó del cuello para poder empezar a bailar. Tony recargó su cabeza al hombro de Steve, este sentía el olor de Tony y lo apretaba en sus brazos.

-Recuerdo que estaba nervioso en el vals...-Tony rió, se levanto para mirarlo-. Nunca he sido bueno bailando.

-Y aún así lo hiciste de maravilla.

-Siempre dices eso... A veces me pregunto si es verdad... Los vídeos de la boda no ayudan mucho.

-Pues para mí fue perfecto-Tony le dio un beso que Steve contestó-. Siempre has sido perfecto para mí.

Steve detuvo el baile, tomó la barbilla de Tony y lo besó invadiendo su boca. Tony lo pegó más a él compartiendo un beso profundo, deseoso. Tras terminar el beso, sonrieron y se abrazaron buscando fundirse ahí mismo.

***

-¿Soy yo o esta mocosa tiene los ojos de Steve?-dijo Tony sosteniendo a una bebé pelirroja y con ojos azules. Mary Jean rió y se sentó a un lado de Tony.

-Lo mismo le dije a Peter... Contigo lo corroboro. Heredó los ojos de su abuelo.

-Aunque siendo mi nieta también, seguramente será un encanto. Lo pelirroja ya le da un plus-Mary Jean rió.

-Apuesto a que serás su abuelo favorito.

-De eso no tengo duda.

La puerta se abrió, Peter y Steve entraron con paquetes de comida y abrigados debido al frío del invierno. Dejaron los paquetes en la mesa, Steve se quitó su abrigo para sentarse a un lado de Tony mientras Peter y Mary Jean sacaban la comida de los paquetes. Tony le entregó la bebé a Steve, este la cargó entusiasmado.

-Es cada día más bonita-dijo Steve, Tony sonrió afirmando.

-Y tiene tus ojos...

-¿Mis ojos?

-Sí... azules y con aspecto amable. Si no fuera porque ella es pelirroja, sería tu viva imagen.

Steve rió mientras jugaba con las pequeñas manos del bebé. Tony lo contemplaba, le recordaba a un Steve más joven jugando y riéndose con Peter. Ahora Steve tenía algunas canas, no eran notorias debido a su cabello rubio pero el verlo maduro era algo atractivo. Steve lo miró de reojo y le dio un beso sorprendiéndolo.

-Te ves encantador-le susurró Steve a Tony, este le sonrió besándolo de vuelta.

***

Steve jadeaba en el oído de Tony, este también respiraba agitado. Retiró los cabellos pegados en la frente de Steve por el sudor y se volvían a besar. Steve embistió una vez más mientras Tony se arqueaba un poco al recibirlo y sentir placer en todo su cuerpo. Steve cayó en el pecho de Tony mientras lo besaba. Tony le sonrió acariciándole la espalda.

-¿Estás bien?-le susurró Steve, Tony afirmó.

-Perfecto.

Steve se acomodó en los brazos y pecho de Tony, besó la cicatriz de la operación que alguna vez tuvo. Sintió su corazón agitado y las caricias de Tony en su espalda.

-Hace mucho no estábamos así-susurró Tony.

-Te dije que me preocupa tu corazón.

-Estoy bien... Voy a estar bien pero quisiera sentirte un poco más.

Steve lo miró sonriente, lo besó en los labios con suavidad, Tony sonreía al notar a Steve acariciando su cintura y sus glúteos. Lentamente Steve fue dando besos por el cuello, la clavícula, el pecho, el abdomen, las piernas. Estás últimas las abrió un poco más para sentir los muslos de Tony, morderlos y hacerlo estremecer.

Tony empezó a retorcerse cuando Steve comenzó a succionar su miembro y lo acariciaba de los muslos. Tony gemía sosteniéndose del cabello de Steve. Se vino en su boca aprisionándolo un poco con sus piernas y soltando un dulce gemido para Steve. Este sonrió y se recostó a un lado de Tony, lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo su calor.

-Hueles delicioso-Tony rió dejándose apretar por Steve.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos juntos?

-¡Uff! Desde ahí supe que no volvería a dejarte. Y ahora lo corroboro... Tú cuerpo es solo mío-Tony rió.

-Eso es muy posesivo...-Tony se volteo a ver a Steve, este le acarició su cabello y su mejilla. Noto las canas que también invadían la barba de candado que suele usar.

-¿Quién diría que eres tan sexy de mayor?

Tony le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y se acercó a besarlo. Steve lo apretaba como deseando jamás dejarlo ir, tenerlo siempre en sus brazos y jamás separarse. Lo besó tan desesperadamente que deseaba mezclar sus almas por completo.

***

_Cosas te sorprenderán_

_Un rostro con una lágrima_

_Las canciones que te hacen llorar_

_Parecen que están hablando de ti_

Extrañamente ese día hacía sol. Tony jugaba en el jardín con una May de 6 años mientras el resto tomaba un poco de jugo por el calor que hacía. Steve miraba a Tony y le traía recuerdos de la infancia de Peter. Volverlo a ver en modo padre era agradable. Había intentado tener más pero al final las cosas no les favorecieron tanto. Aún así estaban felices de la familia que estaba creciendo.

-¿Y cómo va el trabajo, Pete?-preguntó Steve, Peter sorbía el jugo de su vaso.

-Tedioso...pero está bien. Me gusta lo que hago.

-Eres igual de inteligente que Tony... Era de esperarse que siguieras sus pasos en la investigación.

-Sí pero yo trabajo en un laboratorio. Papá le gusta seguir como docente. Él lo hace más por amor que yo.

-Tony siempre ha sido así... yo...

-¡Tony!-gritó May, Steve volteo.

La respiración de Tony estaba fallando, el mareo y el dolor en el brazo volvieron. Steve corrió a sostenerlo antes de que se cayera, Mary Jean llamaba a una ambulancia.

***

Caminaban de la mano por la arena de la playa, dejaban huellas tras ellos. La brisa del océano les pegaba mientras el atardecer ocultaba lentamente al sol. Steve lo abrazó por los hombros para darle un beso en la sien. Tony lo abrazó de la cintura.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?-preguntó Steve, Tony se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien.

-Las vacaciones te han ayudado pero la verdad no quisiera que volvieras a la facultad si...

-Sabes que no me puedes prohibir eso. Dejare de dar clases pero no pienso dejar la investigación.

-Está bien... Pero tómalo con calma.

-Eso haré.

-Clint quiere que nos reunamos...

-Hace mucho que no los veo... Sería bueno.

-Cuando volvamos los contactaré.

Miraron el mar, sintiendo el viento que se hacía frío, se miraron fijamente para compartir un beso.

***

-¿Y recuerdas cuando Steve y Tony se conocieron?-preguntó Clint con euforia sosteniendo su cerveza-. ¡No sabía quién besaría al otro primero!-todos rieron.

-Después de eso cada vez que salíamos había que soportar sus coqueteos-continuó Natasha, los culpables solo reían.

-Duraron así 3 años... ¡Tres años!-enfatizó Sam-. La tensión sexual entre ellos duró demasiado.

-Me sorprende que hayan aguantado-continuó Bruce-. Si era muy obvio que algo había entre ellos.

-¿Vamos a hablar de algo que no sea mi vida amorosa?-preguntó Tony que estaba sentado a un lado de Steve acariciándole la nuca.

-Nuestras reuniones se basaban en ustedes y su tensión sexual-dijo Clint-. Déjanos burlarnos a gusto.

-Me sorprende que hayas aguantado a Tony tantos años-dijo Natasha mirado a Steve, este sonrió para sí-. Aunque tu paciencia es el fruto de su relación.

-¿Me estás diciendo insufrible?-preguntó Tony indignado.

-Más o menos...

-Solo están celosos de mí y Steve.

-Claro que no-dijo Clint-. Aunque me hace sentir melancólico... ya hemos envejecido.

-Sí... antes nuestras salidas parecían aventuras.

-Como si pudiéramos salvar al mundo-al fin dijo Steve, todos afirmaron.

-Aunque el único que lo hacía era Steve-dijo Tony-. El mundo necesitaba del gran Steve Rogers.

-Pero si tú siempre has sido el gran hombre, el gran Tony Stark-Clint puso los ojos en blanco. El resto rió sabiendo lo que vendría.

-¡Aquí va de nuevo!-se quejó Clint-. Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos.

Steve y Tony rieron tras una mirada cómplice. El resto de la velada se basó en recuerdos, aventuras y un pasado que no parecía tan lejano.

***

_Un rostro con una lágrima_

_Las canciones que te hacen llorar_

 

Tony llegó corriendo al hospital. Peter estaba en la sala de espera bastante estresado hasta que lo vio. Se notaba que estaba pálido, Tony temió lo peor.

-¿Qué paso?-Peter hizo el mayor esfuerzo por hablar.

-Un auto... él...

-¿Va a estar bien?-el corazón de Tony se aceleró, sentía que le daría otro infarto. Peter negó, Tony sentía su cuerpo flaquear.

-Quiere verte...

Con todas las fuerzas que su voluntad le deba, camino a la habitación donde estaba Steve. Entró y verlo le destrozó el corazón. Un auto, un conductor distraído. No de nuevo, no... Tony se acercó al verlo tan mal. Steve apenas podía abrir los ojos.

-¿No se supone que el que este ahí sea yo? ¿Qué haces?-Tony se sentó a su lado, pegándose al cuerpo de Steve lo más posible. Este apenas le pudo sonreír-. No... Me lo prometiste... Tú y yo siempre...-las lágrimas de Tony empezaron a salir mientras sostenía la mano herida de Steve. En los ojos de este se veía la disculpa. Tony negaba al verlo tan mal. Entonces la vista de Steve parecía preguntarle algo, Tony lo entendió-. ¿Cómo nos conocimos? Pues...

Mientras escuchaba la voz de Tony contándole cómo se conocieron, las memorias de su pasado aparecieron frente a sus ojos. Sintió gran pena al tener que dejarlo solo cuando siempre le prometió que estaría con él. Tony tragó conteniendo su llanto sin éxito y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

-Te amo-lo dijo con el último aliento.

Las máquinas empezaron a sonar, Tony solo gritaba el nombre de Steve al ver que la máquina de pulso punteaba que ya no había. Los doctores y las enfermeras entraron, Peter se llevó a Tony al no querer alejarse del hombre que ha amado toda su vida y ahora se había ido dejándolo solo. La vida se lo había quitado de pronto. En un suspiro y Tony quería irse con él.

-¡¡STEVE!!

***

_Busco entre las nubes_

_Por verte otra vez_

_Sé que podría estallar_

_En un millón de lágrimas_

_Pero me quedo ahí_

 

Se tallaba los ojos tras una mala noche de sueño. Llegó a la cocina, como mala costumbre volvió a poner dos tazas en la barra del desayunador. Sirvió su café mientras veía la otra taza ahí, sabiendo que no la volverá a llenar. Tras un suspiró pesado, sorbió el café. Muchas ideas le vinieron a la cabeza cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió.

-¡Ya te dije que no, May! No insistas-dijo Peter dejando entrar a una adolescente pelirroja.

-Pero papá...

-¿Ahora que le haces a mi chica?-preguntó Tony, May corrió a abrazarlo provocando la risa en Tony.

-No me quiere dejar ir a un concierto sola.

-Ya te dije que lleves a alguien.

-Pero a nadie le gusta ese grupo más que a mí.

-Si supieras lo que hacía tu padre cuando tenía tu edad-dijo Tony de forma traviesa, May lo miró curiosa.

-Papá...-regañó Peter.

-¿Qué hacía?-preguntó May, Tony la condujo al sillón donde se sentaron.

-Era todo un vándalo... el famoso graffitero  _Spiderman._

-Papá-regaño Peter sintiéndose avergonzado. May reía.

-¿En serio?-Tony afirmó, ella se recostó en su regazo como siempre lo hace.

-Era un dolor de cabeza. Aunque Steve no le gustaba regañarlo. Siempre lo defendía cuando yo quería hacerlo...-Peter suspiró cansado yendo a la cocina a servirse café.

-El abuelo Steve era muy amable-Tony afirmó acariciando los cabellos pelirrojos de la chica.

-Siempre fue así.

-Tony... ¿cómo se conocieron?-Tony sonrió con alegría, realmente esa chica había heredado los ojos de Steve.

-Steve era el capitán del equipo de basquetbol-May rió.

-¿Y tú eras el nerd que nadie volteaba a ver?-preguntó ella, Tony alzó una ceja indignado.

-Creo que has visto demasiadas series basura, señorita-May rió-. Claro que no. Yo siempre fui atractivo, inteligente y todos querían algo conmigo. ¿Por qué crees que se fijo en mí?

-Claro que así no se conocieron-dijo Peter saliendo de la cocina con una taza y colocándose en el respaldo para contemplarlos-. ¿Por qué les gusta inventar tantas historias de eso?

-¿Sabes cómo se conocieron papá?-preguntó May, Peter afirmó sonriéndole.

-Sí, fue...-el timbre sonó-. ¡Oh, esa debe ser MJ!-Peter se alejó para abrir la puerta, May miró a Tony que no dejaba de jugar con su cabello.

-¿Y cómo conociste al capitán del equipo de basquetbol?-Tony sonrió.

-Me invitaron a jugar. Yo no solía aceptar pero cuando lo vi me dije ¿Por qué no? Y jugamos. Ese día me robo un beso-May sonrió.

-¿Lo extrañas?-Tony le sonrió de lado.

-Todos los días de mi vida.

***

_Busco entre las nubes_

_Por verte otra vez_

_Es sólo un invierno_

_Que parece eterno_

 

Tony caminaba por el enorme recinto. Caminó con un objetivo en mente. Cuando llegó al lugar sintió que su corazón se comprimía. Quitó las flores viejas y colocó unas nuevas, luego se sentó en la tumba con la inscripción "Steve Rogers". Acarició el nombre, la fecha de nacimiento y muerte. Soltó unas lágrimas que limpio tratando de mantenerse fuerte.

-Ha de ser muy aburrido estar aquí-dijo Tony sin saber que decir realmente-. Aunque no creo que lo sientas... ¿no? Sabes... hace tres días hubiéramos celebrado nuestras bodas de oro. Han sido días duros... May está por entrar a la universidad...ha crecido tanto. Y sigo convencido de que heredó tus ojos. Siempre que la veo puedo verte ahí... A veces es doloroso... a veces...-soltó el llanto contenido abrazándose-. Te extraño tanto, Steve...

Tony siguió llorando mientras se abrazaba y temblaba por el recuerdo. De pronto sintió un peculiar calor abrazándolo, un calor familiar. No se sorprendió para nada y dejó que el calor lo abrazara mientras soltaba su dolor. Ese calor era bastante reconfortante.

***

Peter llegó apresurado a esa sala de hospital. Parecía que toda su vida se la había pasado ahí. Vislumbró a May y Mary Jean sentadas. May no dejaba de llorar mientras se abrazaba a su madre. Peter llegó con ellas sintiendo que el aliento se le iba.

-¿Cómo está?-Mary Jean solo negó con la cabeza, Peter se decidió entrar a la habitación de Tony.

...

Abrió los ojos, los parpados los sentía pesado. Pasó su vista por la habitación hasta que se abrieron de sorpresa. La imagen frente a él lo dejó sin habla. El rubio le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida y que hace tanto tiempo no veía.

-Steve...-musitó sorprendido, el mencionado sonrió y se levantó para verlo mejor.

-Hola, Tony.

-No se supone...

-Está bien. Todo va a estar bien-Steve se hizo espacio en la camilla y se abrazó a Tony, este podía sentir el calor. Era tan real.

-Me dejaste... pese a que lo prometiste.

-Lo siento. Pero ya estaremos juntos de nuevo. Lo juro.

-Te extrañe...

-Yo también. No sabes cuánto-Steve tomó la mano de Tony para entrelazar sus dedos-. Pero siempre seremos tú y yo... Lo juro.

-Siento algo de frío.

-Pronto pasará. Has cuidado bien de todos. Gracias.

-Lo hubiera hecho mejor contigo-Steve rió y le besó la frente.

-Claro que sí.

-Steve... ¿recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

Steve sonrió y le contó esa historia que se sabía de memoria. Esa historia que repetían sus recuerdos todos los días de su vida. Mientras Steve la contaba Tony lo veía. Era tan apuesto como lo recordaba, con esa apariencia de príncipe que lo enamoró. Al terminar de contar, Steve lo miró.

-Puedo jurar que veo unas alas en tu cabeza-Steve rió-. Eres cómo un ángel.

-¿No se supone los ángeles tienen alas en la espalda?

-Ya te había dicho que no soy bueno imaginando cosas.

Steve soltó una risita y lentamente pegó sus labios a los de Tony.

***

May miraba la noche, vestida de negro. Recordaba el funeral y seguía viniéndole a la cabeza la imagen de Steve y Tony sentados con ella, sonriéndole. Parecía una visión celestial. Se abrazó sintiendo el frío de la noche de invierno cuando alguien le puso un abrigo en los hombros. Miró al hombre que se ponía a su lado y sonrió.

-¿Estás bien, May?-preguntó Peter para contemplar la noche con ella, en ese balcón. Ella afirmó-. Sé cuánto lo querías... Yo también perdí a mis abuelos cuando era joven.

-¿El dolor pasará, verdad?

-No pero te acostumbras a no sentirlo todos los días-Peter la abrazó de los hombros y ella se recargó en él.

-Papá... ¿tú sabes la historia de cómo se conocieron?-Peter sonrió afirmando.

-Sí... El tío Clint me la contó.

-¿Es cómo ellos me la contaban?

-Más o menos. Yo creo que de tantas veces que la contaban y de formas tan distintas, ellos ya no sabían cuál era la real.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-Peter sintió el viento de la noche, miró esa ciudad en la que había vivido toda su vida y como si una calma se apoderara de él tomó aire.

-Fue el último año de universidad...

 

******************************************

_Hay días en los que no sé_

_Qué hora es, ni sé quién soy_

_Trato de reconocerte_

_En cualquier calle, en cualquier tren_

 

Era llevado del brazo sin ánimos, técnicamente se iba resistiendo. Clint se detuvo y lo miró con cierto enfado. Se notaba que no quería ir.

-Vamos, Steve... Nos esperan-lo jaló de nuevo para ir al bar.

-No tengo ganas de una fiesta ahora...

-Vamos. Además... Es cumpleaños de Sam

-Pero su cumpleaños fue hace dos semanas. Yo le di un regalo.

-Sí pero nosotros no. Le dijimos que está reunión era para festejarlo. Así que vamos y no lo arruines.

-No, no tengo ganas...-Clit se detuvo de nuevo y lo miró.

-Steve, el que Peggy rompiera contigo no significa que tengas que aislarte. ¡Hay que vivir!

Clint lo tomó de nuevo del brazo y lo arrastró. Steve no estaba nada convencido pero ya no quiso resistir. Prefería seguir antes de que Clint llamara a Natasha. Siguieron caminando hasta la entrada de un bar con pista de baile. Habría gente y Steve no quería tratar con gente ahora pero entraron. El lugar estaba algo lleno, alcanzaron a ver a Bruce y Sam a lo lejos. Caminaron hacia ellos cuando dos chicas los interceptaron.

Ambas deseaban invitar a Steve a bailar. Este se negaba diciendo que no sabía pero ellas insistían en enseñarle. Clint rió y se acercó.

-Vayan con él, chicas-dijo-. Acaba de terminar con su novia así que anímenlo.

Las chicas gritaron entusiasmadas llevándose a Steve, este miró a Clint que se despedía feliz para irse con sus amigos. Steve las rechazaba pero llegaron al centro de la pista, con otras parejas Las chicas trataban de acercarse bastante a Steve para bailar, este se negaba. Entre la gente y las chicas, se vio obligado a retroceder.

Tropezó con alguien por la espalda.

Voltearon a la vez quedando de frente. Steve agradecía haber comprado una buena pasta de dientes para que su aliento fuera agradable. Era la primera vez que veía unos ojos cafés tan coquetos y arrogantes. El chico le sonrió de forma pícara y Steve sintió que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-¿Steve?-una voz tras ellos los sacó de su encuentro, miraron a la pelirroja.

-¡Nat!-dijo Steve sintiendo sus nervios a flor de piel. La abrazó-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien... ¿recuerdas que te hable de mi amigo que fue de intercambio?-miraron al chico-. Es él, te presentó a Anthony Stark-se saludaron con un apretón de manos bastante reconfortante.

-Steve Rogers-saludó el rubio, el otro sonrió.

-Dime Tony.

...

Steve corría. Era extraño en él pero estaba llegado tarde a un lugar. Lo peor de la situación es que estaba perdido, condenadamente perdido. Corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta que tropezó con alguien. Se detuvo para disculparse cuando sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-¿Tony?-preguntó, este le sonrió.

-Hola, Steve.

-H...Hola... ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien... apurado con la graduación y eso.

-Me imagino. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me quedé de ver con mi padre pero tuvo una junta de último momento. Entonces iba ir a comer a la cafetería de allá-Tony señaló un pequeño local cruzando el parque.

-Ya veo...

-¿Tú ibas a algún lado?-su destino volvió a la cabeza.

-A la reunión con la asesora-Tony rió.

-¿Llegas tarde?-Steve afirmó preocupado.

-¿Sabes dónde es? Llevo dado vueltas-Tony sonrió y señaló un edificio a lo lejos.

-Es ese edificio. Entras y la primera puerta pero... No recibe a nadie si no es a la hora indicada.

-Haré el intento. Nos vemos.

-Cuídate.

Steve salió corriendo aunque no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Tony. Para su sorpresa él también lo estaba viendo.

...

Tony sorbía su café mientras miraba algunas cosas en su celular. De pronto sintió a alguien a su lado y sonrió, un poco emocionado y un poco en tono de burla. Lo miró.

-¿No te dejó entrar?-Steve negó.

-Creo que tendré que hacer cita de nuevo-Tony rió invitándolo a sentarse, Steve abrió la silla para quedar sentado frente a Tony.

-Tal vez pueda ayudar... Conozco a alguien. Solo no llegues tarde-Steve suspiró.

-Me quedé dormido.

-Es muy raro en ti... ¿Es por lo de los bomberos?-Steve afirmó.

-Los entrenamientos me han matado. Quedo fulminado pero pronto terminara...espero.

-Eres genial. Siempre supe que lo lograrías.

-Y tú... ¿Lograste la plaza de investigador?-Tony afirmó.

-Me mudaré aquí el siguiente mes. Tal vez me puedas recomendar a alguien. Sam me dijo que conocías a alguien.

-Sí. Ahora nos veremos más-Tony lo vio curioso, Steve se sonrojó-. Me refiero...tú, yo y los demás...em... ¿Y cómo está Pepper?

-Bien. Creo que ya consiguió trabajo en una empresa. ¿Por qué la curiosidad?

-Creí que tú y ella... ya sabes...-Tony rió negando.

-No, solo somos buenos amigos.

Por alguna extraña razón Steve no podía dejar de ver a Tony, este también sentía esa extraña conexión. Sus miradas parecían hablar, tener una conversación privada. Steve no sabría qué dirían pero estaba seguro de que concordarían con algo. Tony lucia realmente apuesto con ese traje.

...

Estaba recargado en el elevador, había sido un día agotador pero estaba ahí. Cumpliendo con el deber de amigo. La puerta se abrió y sus ojos crecieron de sorpresa y emoción. Le dedicó una sonrisa suave al rubio de esa mirada azul que tanto le gustaba. Este se colocó a su lado, al parecer llevaba un regalo ahí.

-¿Siempre llegas temprano?-preguntó Tony a su compañero de elevador recién llegado.

-Es mi costumbre. Tu llegaste temprano-Tony rió.

-Es el cumpleaños de Nat. No me atrevería a llegar tarde-Steve soltó una risa, Tony amaba esa risa.

-Tienes razón. ¿Vienes del trabajo?-preguntó Steve al verlo con ese traje que tanto le gustaba que Tony usara. Este afirmó cansado.

-Sí y quería ir a casa pero me acordé que teníamos que venir a esto.

-Tu casa queda algo lejos... podrías quedarte en mi casa. Digo, afuera se ve que va a diluviar-Tony sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Sí, te tomaré a palabra. Además, traigo algo de ropa extra.

-¿Pensabas pasar la noche en otro lado?

-A veces suelo quedarme dormido en el laboratorio. He optado por llevar ropa extra.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo... Tal vez te lleve café un día de estos.

-¿No tienes el turno de la mañana?

-Me han cambiado al turno nocturno. Podré desayunar contigo-Tony le dedico una sonrisa coqueta.

-Eso me animará en las mañanas-permanecieron en silencio un buen rato-. ¿Por qué Clint tiene que vivir en el último piso del edificio más alto?

-Dice que es bueno para su vista o algo así...

Tony rió, colocó su mano en el tubo del elevador, chocó con la mano de Steve. Ninguno hizo nada y se quedaron ahí, con sus manos juntas esperando que el elevador tardara un poco más.

...

Salieron entre gritos y festejos de sus amigos. Ellos caminaban en frente cantando mientras Tony y Steve iban detrás. El aire era cálido y se sentían un poco ebrios por las cervezas que hace poco habían tomado. Caminaron cantando y bailando. Entonces se detuvieron a la mitad del parque. Por alguna razón Natasha bailaba seguida de Bruce. Sam, Clint y su recién amigo extranjero, Thor, les aplaudían.

Tony y Steve miraban animados toda la faramalla. Tomaron asiento a la vez en una banca cerca. Por el alcohol en su cuerpo no calcularon la distancia y terminaron chocando. Se dedicaron una sonrisa de complicidad y Steve terminó recostado en el regazo de Tony. Este, por el alcohol, le acarició los mechones rubios despeinados. Pese a que le gusta ver a Steve bien peinado, también suele gustarle el verlo despeinado.

-¿Estás ebrio?-preguntó Tony.

-Sí-contestó sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿No bailaras con ellos?-Steve negó.

-Ya te dije que soy malo bailando.

-Y yo ya te dije que podría enseñarte.

-Soy un caso perdido... Oye... Olvidaste tu traje en mi casa. Deberías ir a recogerlo.

-Así que lo dejé ahí... -Tony seguía acariciando el cabello de Steve sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Me gusta cómo te ves en él-Tony lo miró con una pregunta en el rostro.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿No lo dices solo porque estás ebrio?

-Espero que no...

-¿Me darías tu número?-Steve lo miró curioso.

-Es verdad... Nunca te he pasado mi número pero ya has visitado mi casa y dormido ahí varias veces-Tony rió sin decir nada y sin dejar su tarea-. Sabes... Creo que llevé tu traje a la tintorería con los míos... Va a tardar en regresar a mi casa.

-Puedo esperar...

-Quizá ya esté mañana-Tony sonrió.

-Mañana iré a tu casa.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras los otros bailaban y los ignoraban. Tony tenía ganas de acariciar con sus yemas los labios de Steve.

...

Steve corría escuchando la música en sus audífonos. Había sido una mañana reconfortante y tranquila para salir a correr. Siguió tranquilamente su recorrido cuando una imagen peculiar llamó su atención. Se detuvo sintiéndose un pervertido pero era inevitable no reconocer el trasero de Tony cuando se lo había estudiado de memoria todas esas noches que dormía en su casa con la ropa interior tan ajustada que tenía. Se acercó.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó a Tony que parecía haber perdido el aliento. Al verlo le sonrió.

-Corro...-dijo Tony sentándose en la banca donde estaba recargado, Steve sonrió y se sentó a su lado-. O eso trato.

-No sabía que corrías.

-No sabía que tú venías aquí.

-Es un parque cerca de mi casa y de tu trabajo. Era obvio que nos encontraríamos alguna vez.

-Hace mucho que no vas a mi casa-dijo Tony recibiendo, agradecido, la corriente de viento mañanero.

-Podría ir el fin de semana... Podemos ver películas...podríamos invitar al resto-Tony hizo una mueca de duda.

-No... quiero mostrarte una película que recién vi pero puedo jurar que Natasha ya vio y arruinaría la trama-Steve rió-. Te encantará, lo prometo.

-Bueno...puedo ir. Si no ocurre nada en el trabajo.

Vio a Tony cerrar los ojos al sentir el viento frío. Por alguna razón Tony parecía tranquilo, sus labios estaban secos pero se veían extrañamente apetitosos. Tony abrió los ojos sintiendo el rostro de Steve cerca. Este no supo cómo reaccionar sintiendo la mirada de sorpresa de Tony. Permanecieron cerca unos minutos.

-¿Quieres un helado?-preguntó Tony buscado aligerar la tensión.

Steve afirmó mientras se levantaban. Las mejillas de ambos estaban enrojecidas. Últimamente esos acercamientos se repetían constantemente y ninguno sabía qué hacer con sus emociones.

...

Tony estaba maravillado con la imagen. Steve lucía unos short muy cortos y la camisa sudada le dejaba ver ese cuerpo bien trabajado que disfrutaba en las noches que iba a dormir a su casa. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de simular la lujuria que se apoderaba de él cuando Steve brincaba para hacer una anotación y el short se levantaba un poco más de lo necesario.

-Si sigues comiéndotelo así no quedará nada de Steve-dijo Natasha a su lado, Tony trató de fingir que estaba viendo a otro lado.

-No sé de que hablas...-ella sonrió.

El tiempo terminó, Steve se acercó donde ellos estaban para tomar un poco de agua. Tony contemplaba cada parte del cuerpo de Steve. Por alguna razón tenía ganas de tocarlo. Se acomodó la vista, seguro estaba perdiendo el juicio.

-¿Entras a la siguiente, Nat?-preguntó Steve tras tomar agua, Natasha notó cómo a Tony se le caía la baba al ver a Steve tan cerca.

-Nah... Que entre Tony-el mencionado la miró sorprendido. Steve lo miró con una sonrisa de entusiasmo y unos ojos brillantes.

-¿Quieres jugar, Tony?-este apenas pudo contestar cuando ya estaba cambiándose para entrar a la cancha con los demás.

Steve disfrutaba de la vista. Tony traía una ropa negra bastante ajustada. El contacto con él mientras le quitaba el balón o mientras chocaban sus cuerpos era innecesariamente satisfactorio. Cayeron al piso, Clint les quitó el balón e hizo un tiro con la mejor puntería desde lejos. Tony estaba encima de Steve, este se sonrojó totalmente el tenerlo tan cerca. Solo se miraron a los ojos unos momentos antes de levantarse y tratar de ignorar lo que había pasado.

...

Tras el partido fueron a comer pizzas, rieron entre todos en el restaurante, tras terminar se separaron para ir a casa. Steve y Tony caminaban hacia el mismo sitió. Pasaron por el parque y decidieron descansar pues estaban agotados y faltaba bastante para llegar a la estación de metro. Contemplaban el atardecer.

-Últimamente no habíamos podido salir-dijo Tony, miró a Steve quien le sonreía.

-Sí, extrañaba estas salidas.

-Tienes mucho trabajo...

-Si... Lo siento pero pronto cambiarán las cosas... Espero.

-¿Mañana podemos ir a desayunar?

-Sí... hace mucho no lo hacemos.

Se miraban con una sonrisa, estaban cerca. Por alguna razón, que Steve no entendió, se acercó más a Tony y lo besó suavemente. Tony se sorprendió, Steve se alejó algo avergonzado. No sabía que decir y Tony estaba peor. Miraron a diferentes direcciones esperando cualquier cosa, cualquier reacción.

-Hace mucho que no voy a tu casa a ver películas-dijo Tony tratando de calmar el ambiente. Steve sonrió.

-Podría prepararte algo de cenar. Sé que esa pizza no te lleno nada.

-Por favor.

Compartieron una mirada dulce y coqueta. Caminaron a su destino pero por alguna razón sabían que estarían así por siempre. Uno al lado del otro. Solo tenían que dejar que su amor creciera un poco más.

***

Steve estaba dormido cuando sintió unos besos suaves en su cuello. Sonrió para abrir los ojos y contemplar a quien lo había despertado. Tony estaba encima de él, el atardecer se mostraba tras la ventana de esa choza en la playa y noto que ambos estaban desnudos en esa cama matrimonial. Tony le sonreía mientras acariciaba sus labios y le daba un beso al rubio cada que le apetecía. Steve lo abrazó con fuerza, acarició el cuerpo que hace poco había sido suyo.

Disfrutaban de la suavidad de la cama, las sabanas blancas que cubrían sus cuerpos y la sensación del otro. Los trajes de boda estaban votados en todo el lugar pero solo conservaban las sortijas. La de Tony tenía una incrustación de zafiro azul y la de Steve una incrustación de rubí. Jugaban con sus manos entrelazándolas y se besaban pegando sus frentes.

-Tony-este lo miró curioso dedicándole una tierna sonrisa-. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? 

 

_Y vendrán amores_

_Y no habrá temores_

_Y tendrás felicidad_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que decir que al escribirlo lloré escribiendo la muerte de Steve. Me dolió mucho pero no podía darles un final triste. Tenían que estar juntos.
> 
> Sí, todas esas veces que contaban su historia era esas veces que se iban enamorado más del otro.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gustó? 
> 
> Es una historia rara, lo sé pero se me hizo bonita. En especial para estos dos. 
> 
> Nos leemos en alguna actualización xD
> 
> Continuación: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982238


End file.
